nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark
Denmark debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest and has participated in every edition since then. The Danish broadcaster, , has been the organizer of the Danish entry since the country's debut. The broadcaster started hosting Dansk Melodi Grand Prix since the fifth edition. Denmark is one of the most successful countries in the contest, having three top tens including one victory. Denmark's first victory was in the fourth edition with the song "Amaranthine" by the Swedish-Danish band Amaranthe. However, their one and only non-qualification was in the sixth edition, where Julie Berthelsen got the 11th place. Denmark has so far hosted two events related to the North Vision Song Contest; the fifth edition of the contest and the third concert of the North Vision in Concert. __TOC__ History of Denmark in North Vision DR shown interest on participating in the contest very early. They confirmed their debut a few hours after the submissions of the contest had opened. Denmark has so far internally selected their first four entries. They started hosting Dansk Melodi Grand Prix since the fifth edition. Their best result is so far their victory in the fourth edition while their worst result is the twenty-first place achieved in the fourth edition. Denmark has so far been twice in the semi-finals, in the first and fourth edition while they were a member of the big five in the second, third and fifth edition making them one of the only country to achieve this along with France. Denmark currently holds the record of the best placing of the host country with the 13th place. The record was previously held by Sweden with the 14th place. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Denmark debuted in the first edition. They selected their entry through an internal selection. DR announced that the entrant and the song will be announced on 23 and 30 March with a week margin between the two. Electric Lady Lab were announced on 23 March 2013 as the represenatives of the country. The song, "Alive", which is a duet with the Danish DJ, Kato, was presented on 30 March 2013. A few days after the presentation the tour's dates were announced with performances in more than twenty countries including Sweden, the United Kingdom and Russia. "Alive" peaked at various chart, with the most of them being at the top. It peaked at the first place in the Danish, Dutch and Swiss charts. It also entered the British charts peaking at the fifth place. DR confirmed that the Danish entrant will be performing at the first North Vision in Concert which was organized by Spain. Denmark performed eleventh in the semi-final and fourteenth in the final. They managed to win the semi-final getting one hundred and thirty two points. In the final they ended up second with one hundred and fifty nine points, eleven points less than the winner. With their second place, Denmark managed to get a place for the big five of the second edition. 'North Vision Song Contest 2' thumb|210px|left|Medina in Reykjavik. Right after the final of the first edition the header of the Danish broadcaster said that Denmark would certainly be in the second edition since they would be a member of the big five. They once again selected their entry internally which was presented during a press. The press was held on 21 May 2013, with Louise Wolff hosting the event. Stine (part of Electric Lady Lab) was at the press and talked about her experience. Medina was revealed as the representative and performed the song right after the small interview. "Kl. 10" (At ten) represented Denmark in the second edition. As the previous Danish song, "Kl. 10" peaked at several charts with the best being the first places at the Danish, British and Albanian charts. The North Vision in Concert was not held for this edition and therefore Denmark couldn't further promotion for their song. Denmark was an automatic qualifier as a member of the big five and perfromed ninth at the final. They received one hundred and eighty points and achieved for a second time in a row the second place and got a place in the big 5 for the third edition. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' At the Danish press in Reykjavik, it was revealed that Denmark will surely be in the third edition. It was also announced that possible represntatives were Amaranthe, Aura Dione, Anna Noe, Simone and Jesper Nohrstedt. However after the results of the second edition, on 20 June 2013, it was announced that DR changed mind and probably none of the possible artists would represent the country, mentioning that they would probably represent the country later. Aura Dione was announced as the Danish representative on 21 June 2013, while "Reconnect" was presented on 24 June 2013. "Reconnect" didn't do well in the charts as the other songs did. The song's highest peak apart from third place in Danish charts, was the first place in the Romanian charts. The song was also charted in Azerbaijan, Malta and Portugal at low places. Sweden decided to re-introduce the North Vision in Concert with the second concert being held in the country. Denmark participated in the concert and Aura performed twentienth, just before Sweden's Malena Ernman who performed last. As Denmark was a big 5 member, Aura performed tenth in the grand final. Reconnect achieved Denmark's worst result in a final by getting the twenty-first place with seventy points. Highest marks came from Romania, awarding their twelve points to Denmark. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' Right after the results of the third edition, DR confirmed that Denmark will be in Sweden. The entry will be internally selected, for fourth consecutive time. The dates of the artist and song presentation were revealed on 30 July 2013. The artist will be revealed on 1 August 2013 and the song will be performed by the selected artist on 5 August 2013. Amaranthe were revealed as the Danish representative during the first press. They will perform their song during the second press held in Sweden. Amaranthe will start touring after their song is presented. The song charted in several countries including Denmark, Romania, Norway, Portugal and the United Kingdom. This time, the host of the North Vision in Concert, was decided through a poll. Denmark submitted the Koncerthuset hall in Copenhagen and won the poll. As Denmark was the host, Amaranthe performed last in the concert. In the second semi-final, Amaranthe performed twentienth from where they qualified to the grand final, keeping Denmark's. In the grand final, Amaranthe performed twenty-second. Denmark won the edition with one hundred and seventy five points receiving the highest points from FYR Macedonia, Luxembourg, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Spain. Denmark became the second host of the North Vision in Concert to win the respective edition. 'North Vision Song Contest 5' DR had announced that a new national selection, which was planned to be held for the fourth edition. Denmark confirmed their participation on 19 August 2013 and announced their national selection's information on 20 August 2013. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix, DR's project in the Eurovision Song Contest, became also the selection progress for the North Vision Song Contest. All the songs of the two semi-finals were revealed on 22 August 2013. The voting started on 25 August 2013 with the first semi-final and ended on 15 August 2013 with the results of the final. The band L.I.G.A won the selection with their song "Skylder dig ik' noget" (Don't owe you anything). Once Denmark won the fourth edition, DR immediately started working on the next contest held in Aarhus. As Denmark had already hosted the North Vision in Concert, DR announced that they would only be participating in the concert. L.I.G.A performed twenty-sixth in the concert. As a host and part of the big 5, Denmark went straight to the final and performed twelfth. With one hundred and twenty points, Denmark achieved the best result as host to date, by getting the thirteenth place. Denmark received high points from Azerbaijan, Lebanon and Ireland. 'North Vision Song Contest 6' thumb|210px|left|Julie in Herning. During a press conference for the fifth edition, DR confirmed that Denmark will be participating in the sixth edition. They also revealed that the second edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix will start a few days before the grand final of the fifth edition. The songs of the selection were announced on 17 and 24 September 2013. The selection started on 4 November 2013 and finished on 26 November 2013. With more than 20 voting countries, "Butterfly" by Julie Berthelsen was selected as the winner of the selection and therefore the Danish representative in the sixth edition held in Lebanon. Once again, Denmark did not enter the bidding phase for the North Vision in Concert and decided to participate only. The concert was held in Norway and Julie performed for the second time, after the third concert, thirty-first, just before the host, Norway, who performed last. After performing sixth in the second semi-final, Julie failed to qualify to the grand final making it the first non-qualification of Denmark. On 17 January 2014, just a few hours after the final results, LBC revealed the semi-final results and Denmark was eleventh in the semi-final with sixty points, eleven points behind the tenth place, Monaco. 'North Vision Song Contest 7' .]] Just a few weeks before the sixth edition started, DR opened a poll asking the Northfans to choose two artists that would like to return for Denmark. The candidates were Amaranthe, Aura Dione, Medina and Electric Lady Lab. After two weeks of voting, Aura Dione and Medina were selected to compete in the duels of the third edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix. Both artists had to select four songs to compete with in the duels. Each artist came against themselves in the quarter-finals and semi-finals. The quarter-finals were held from 10 to 20 January, the semi-finals from 20 to 25 January while the final was held from 25 to 27 January. In the final duel, one song by Medina and Aura were against; "In Love with the World" and "Har du glemt". The winner was Aura Dione with a large margin ahead Medina's "Har du glemt". Even though all the Danish entrants had performed in the past North Vision in Concerts, Aura decided to not do so in this edition as she preferred to get prepared for the contest this time. Aura was drawn to perform eleventh in the second semi-final. On the day of the results, Denmark was announced as the seventh qualifier, making it the sixth appearance of Denmark in the final. Like in the semi-final, Denmark was drawn to perform at the eleventh place following Iceland and preceding Morocco. Aura scored one hundred and sixteen points getting two 12 points from Armenia and Romania. North Vision Song Contest 08 During the third edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix, DR announced the format of the following edition which would be similar to most of the national selections; ten acts including nine Danish acts and one foreigner. Although DR had already announced the format of the selection process, the confirmation of the country didn't come as early as before. Being one of the last countries to confirm, Denmark confirmed their participation on 8 March 2014. It was also announced that a small concert would be held in Copenhagen where several North Vision artists would perform including Medina, Jenni Vartiainen, Tone Damli, Inna, Esma & Lozano and more. DR announced the official dates of the national selection on 9 March with the songs being presented between 10 and 19 March. However, the broadcaster postponed the selection due to some technical issues in the broadcaster. The songs presentation started on 17 March and finished on 26 March with the running order being announced on 28 March. The voting started on 1 April and ended two weeks later, on 15 April. Contestants Draw history Voting history Denmark's voting statistics as of the third edition. Denmark has given the most points to... (finals only) Denmark has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Denmark has received the most points from... (finals only) Denmark has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Detailed voting NVSC 01 NVSC 02 NVSC 03 NVSC 04 NVSC 05 NVSC 06 Commentators and spokespersons External links *Youtube channel *NVSC forum Category:Countries